Dispersion is a well-known constraint in optical communication systems. In particular, dispersion is problematic at bit rates in excess of 10 Gb/s in fiber optic systems and requires compensation for proper system operation. Various conventional dispersion compensation techniques include fiber Bragg gratings (FBG), dispersion compensating fibers (DCF), and electronic dispersion compensation (EDC). The vast majority of conventional systems deployed rely on DCF in dispersion compensation modules (DCMs). DCF includes a spool of fiber with an inverse dispersion profile to counteract, i.e. compensate, dispersion over a specific length of a type of fiber. For example, a DCM can be configured to compensate 80 km worth of Single Mode Fiber (SMF) or Non-Dispersion Shifted Fiber (NDSF). Other types of DCMs may be available for other fiber types and/or other distances. Disadvantageously, conventional DCMs are bulk components, are costly, and have high insertion loss. It is difficult to cost reduce conventional DCMs as they are a physical spool of fiber with attendant manufacturing costs. The trend has been moving towards EDC which is electronic adaptive processing to compensate dispersion in the electrical domain opposed to the optical domain. While EDC overcomes the aforementioned limitations of DCMs, it introduces significant complexity in systems with adaptive algorithms that must be continually maintained and implemented in circuitry. That is, EDC is continuously operated whereas DCMs are bulk devices that have no operating parameters for ongoing adjustment. What would be advantageous is a dispersion compensating device that operated similar to DCMs without the aforementioned limitations.